This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project uses a quad-beam laser scanner with CCD texture mapping to create a three-dimensional complex anthropomorphically correct model of the bones in a human hand. The nondestructive scan produces 3D model multiple formats including STL, OBJ, DXF, and WRL. The baseline scan accuracy approximates 127 microns. Each model allows volumetric analysis, contour deformation and model revision within a CAD environment. This data set may be used for developing online contextural interfaces and robotics applications. The model can be scaled as well as mirrored, to form both right and left handed versions. Rapid prototyping techniques would allow solid forming of the model components.